creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Squidward's Suicide/@comment-27785208-20160212202525/@comment-25024572-20160702224641
In direct response to EmoDragon99: 1. Ok, perhaps. 2. And this makes the story good because...? Most stories are made for entertainment (or money, but that's a rant for another time), but that doesn't mean every story is good. Also, what do I have to be grateful for? A cliche ridden story that's brought us such gems as "Red Mist," "Pythor's Suicide," and really any other lost episode story copying this story. Yeah, at the risk of sounding like a dick, I'm going to say I'm not thankful for those things. 3. So the writer spent a lot of time on this story, but wanted to get it done quickly. A couple of things to mention here: first, if the writer spent a lot of time on the story, then why would they want to get it done quickly? Why not take the time to make it the best story that they can make? Second, how can one both spend a lot of time on something but simultaneously get it done quickly? I don't quite get that. 4. Ok, fair point. That isn't a big reason to say it's stupid. I can think of some though, if you'd like. 5. I do appreciate hard work, but this story wasn't done for me. I truly doubt the author said, "Welp, today I'm going to make a story for Dorkpool." No. The story was made for an audience of people. And people have the right to critique, criticize, and comment on what they want. 6. First, what does that have to do with anything? Are you defending the story by saying the writer isn't actually that good of a writer? Kind of a weird way of going about that, wouldn't you say? Also, not to toot my own horn, but I know myself to be a fairly decent writer, thank you very much. 7. No. 8. Well, admittedly, it was creative way back when, I'll give you that. But people say the story is so bad because the originality of the story has worn off, mainly due to the many crappy knock-offs this story has produced. We're tired of hyper-realism, bleeding eyes, and interns being places they shouldn't be. 9. That point is literally a combination of points 2 and 4. You just restated those in different ways. Also, these points don't go together that well. What does one have to do with the other? Is it not real because the author forged this entirely from their own head just for little ol' me? Either way, this isn't a great argument. 10. Well, it depends. If you posted comments explaining why you thought it was stupid and such, I wouldn't mind. If anything, I'd be grateful that you found some flaws in my story and/or style that I can improve upon, making me a better writer. However, if you just wrote, "YOUR STORY SUCKS" without any sort of context or explanation, I'd either ignore you, or, if I'm feeling particularly bored and/or dickish, bring the full might of my scathing wit against you. Listen, I completely understand where you're coming from. You're tired of all the hate against a story you absolutely adore. However, the arguments you made don't defend this story. In a way, they make you look foolish. Most of your argument boils down to, "The person made this for your enjoyment, so you have no right to criticize." As a reviewer, Riffer, and guy with a really big mouth who doesn't hesitate to use it, I have to disagree with that. Any story, in my opinion, has the right to have criticism levelled against it. Nothing is above that, and I find the idea that something is above that a bit offensive. It feels like we should just shut up and accept whatever crap is thrown our way. That is the wrong attitude to have about things. We should demand better entertainment, and point out the flaws in what we dislike. Not to be dicks, but so that things can get better. After all, you don't know what to improve if you don't know what you're doing wrong, right? Like I said, I get where you're coming from. If someone was shitting all over something I liked, I'd be upset too. However, rather than coming up with an irrational and somewhat insulting argument (number 6 though. By the way, there are many people who dislike this story who are, in fact, incredibly talented writers. FYI), I'd probably find things in the story to defend. Why not say that, despite the flaws this story has by today's standards, back in the day it was unique and original. Furthermore, the basic idea of the story - perverting an innocent kids show with dark and violent imagery - is a sound one, and decent premise for a story. Personally, I don't like this story that much. But even I can find good things in the story. Why can't you, someone who likes the story, do the same?